


DISTRUST: 7 Deadly Days

by DespairsLastReward



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Character Death, Interactive, Murder Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairsLastReward/pseuds/DespairsLastReward
Summary: This is a Danganronpa AU based on the beta version of the original game, DISTRUST. Much like the Free Time Events system of the original game and the Trust/Distrust system of the beta, the story will be interactive-readers will vote in the comments, suggesting which characters Makoto should spend time with, and if he should trust or distrust them. This will alter the plot, sometimes dramatically enough to effect who lives and who dies, or even giving an alternate ending. If you've ever wondered how differently the game and its' characters could have been, or if you just want to hear a different story, you should give this a try.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Distrust, Pain, Paranoia, Despair

  


   If there was any place on Earth that deserved to be called hopeful, it was Hope’s Peak Academy. A high school designed for the best of the best, the most talented and elite students in the world, coming together from too many countries to count. That’s why this school had to be where it all began. A place for the talented only...that’s exactly where this story had to start.

But Makoto Naegi knew nothing of what would soon take place inside the school. He simply was excited about getting to go to such an excellent school, and he was grateful for his luck. Although he wouldn’t say it out loud, he was much more nervous than he was excited. There was just no way he’d ever be able to keep up with these other students, who were so talented, when he really had no talent. Super High School Level Good Luck...he really wasn’t sure that good luck could even be considered a talent at all. The headmaster and the scientists who worked at Hope’s Peak, however, were determined to prove that luck was, in fact, a talent. Makoto wondered who would turn out to be right.

From where he was standing the building looked impossibly tall and imposing, only highlighting his own nervousness. He felt something ominous in the air, like his luck was about to turn bad. No, it’s not that bad, he decided. Everything will work out. With that thought on his mind, he went inside the school...and then…

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


“Huh? Where am I?” Makoto asked himself, thinking out loud. He woke up in an empty classroom. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked. The entire room was covered in dried blood, as if some horrible accident had happened there a long time ago. The desks, the walls, the chalkboards were all covered in the blood.

“What is this?!?!” Makoto said, too shocked to truly comprehend what he saw. He quickly looked around the rest of the room. There was a camera hanging above the teacher’s desk, following his every move, and a monitor on the wall, near the door. Besides the camera and the monitor, the only things that didn’t have some trace of blood on them were the windows, which were covered by metal plates. They weren’t rusted at all, and looked much newer than the blood, which probably meant they were bolted on recently. He tried to pull one off, but it wouldn’t budge. Naegi ran out into the hall. If the classrooms were bloody, the halls were a wasteland. Just what the hell happened here? He ran to the front of the building, where the entrance was. Not only was the entrance blocked, the entrance hall was blocked as well. Makoto couldn’t possibly have counted how many iron plates and such things made up the makeshift barricade, but he knew he couldn’t possibly move it or break it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a set of stairs leading downward. He didn’t know what he’d find, but he started down the stairs. When he finally reached the bottom, he was in a large warehouse with other people, presumably his classmates. At least, that’s who he hoped they were.

“You there! You’re late!” another boy shouted. He looked like the kind of guy that took things way too seriously, a stickler for the rules. He had dark hair and red eyes.

“Introduce yourself and state your title at once!” he said. Makoto figured that introducing himself to everyone would be the best thing to do at the moment, so he did it.

“Uh...I’m Makoto Naegi. the Super High School Level Good Luck.” Makoto said, introducing himself.

“Wonderful! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Super High School Level Hall Monitor. But please, call me Taka. Consider me to be your leader!” the boy shouted, introducing himself. Did he always shout? Who got excited about following the rules so much anyway?

“I knew I recognized you! Makoto...I’m Sayaka Maizono. We went to middle school together, didn’t we? I think our sisters were friends. Do you remember me?” a girl nearby them said. Naegi turned and looked at her. He recognized her right away, but he was rather shocked she recognized him. She was a famous pop star, and he was a nobody. She was a beautiful girl, and he was...well, lucky to know her. Maybe that’s where his talent came in.

“Sayaka...it’s great to see you. I’m glad that there’s someone here that I know. How are you and your little sister doing lately?” Makoto asked, a smile on his face.

“Well...she’s not here, you know...but I think she’s ok. As for me, I think I’d be fine. If this place wasn’t so scary, you know?” Sayaka replied.

“Excuse me, but...isn’t it strange how you already know each other? I find it rather suspicious. Everyone else has just met for the first time.” another girl said. She had long, black hair and wore a long dress. She also had large silver earrings, which were shaped like a celtic cross. Directly contrasting her clothes, she had unusually pale skin, making her look somewhat like a porcelain doll. This might have creeped Naegi out, just a little bit.

“I don’t think so, miss Celestia. They were both registered for this class...just like us.” another one of our classmates said.

“Did I say you could talk, swine?” the girl who looked like a doll said, glaring at the other boy.

“I am sorry. Please forgive me, miss Celestia.”

“As soon as we find the kitchen, please make me some tea, Yamada. Maybe then I might forgive you.”

“You said your name was Celestia, right?” Naegi interrupted.

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“I can tell you’re japanese. So, if you don’t mind me asking...what’s your real name?” Naegi asked.

“I just told you, fool. My name is Celestia Ludenburg. But please, call me Celeste. I assume you’re already aware of my talent.”

“You’re the Super High School Level Gambler, right?”

“Correct again. You’re smarter than you seem, Makoto. Although your manners could use some work.”

“I’m Hifumi Yamada. My official title is Super High School Level Doujinshi Artist...but you can just call me the god of manga. Or maybe champion. Whichever you prefer.” the boy who Celestia called a swine said.

“Nice to meet you, Hifumi,” Makoto said, shaking his hand. One of their other classmates ran up to them. Makoto recognized her right away. She was Junko Enoshima, the Super High School Level Fashionista.

“Have any of you seen my sister!?” she asked, sniffling a little. Makoto was used to seeing her smiling in magazines, and seeing her on the verge of tears was nothing short of bizarre. Not as bizarre or shocking as their new school becoming an empty, blood-soaked wasteland, but still shocking.

“I didn’t know you had one.” Makoto replied.

“Her name is Mukuro...she’s the Super High School Level Soldier. My older twin sister.” Junko replied.

“Sorry, but we haven’t seen her. Have you asked the others? Or...maybe she just hasn’t woken up yet. We could search the other classrooms.” Makoto asked.

“I did ask the others. Nobody else has seen her either. She’s got short black hair, and gray eyes like mine. Not as tall as me, or as beautiful. And don’t even ask if we’re identical, because if you do, I’ll hit you. You deserve to be hit if you ask stupid questions like that.” Junko said.

“I’ve never even heard the name Mukuro Enoshima…” Hifumi said.

“Ikusaba. Her last name is Ikusaba.”

“That’s...if you’re fraternal twins, why exactly do you have different last names?” Makoto asked.

“Ugh. If I had a dollar for every time somebody asked me that question, I’d be the richest girl in the world. The answer’s really boring, you don’t want to hear it. Now I’m going to look for her.” Junko replied. She was gone again before anyone could even think about stopping her.

“Everyone. I found something that you should all see.” someone said. It was a girl with pink hair, standing by the door. She was wearing gloves. Near her, on the wall next to the blocked entrance, was a counter. It had the number 16 on it and was labeled “Surviving Students”.

“Oh, wow. What’s that?” an athletic girl asked.

“It appears to be a counter of some sort. It looks like it displays how many of us are in the building.” the pink haired girl explained.

“Thanks for pointing that out. I’m Makoto Naegi.”

“Kyoko Kirigiri.”

“I’m Aoi Asahina! Nice to meet you.”

“It’s more likely than not a measure of which of us are left alive...not how many of us are in the building. Notice how it says Surviving Students.” said another voice. He was tall and blonde, with glasses and bright blue eyes.

“That’s...that can’t be it, right? I mean, we’ll all be okay once we get out of here,” Sayaka said.

“Stupid girl. That’s exactly what it is. Can’t you sense the danger in this place?”

“Byakuya. You shouldn’t talk to your classmates like that.” A tall, muscular girl told him. She looked like she belonged in a fighting video game or an action movie, not a high school. Makoto was a little bit intimidated by her.

“Don’t talk to me that way, Orge. All of you are beneath me. The least you could do is act like it.”

“Wait a second. So...you’re Byakuya Togami, and you’re Sakura Ogami, the famous martial artist.” Makoto said.

“You surprised me. I was fairly certain you didn’t have a brain.”

“Thank you for sticking up for me like that, Sakura.” Sayaka said.

“It is no problem. We are all classmates, after all. We should support each other.” Sakura said.

“I can tell the future, you know. We’re all going to have a great time here! This is all just a weird prank, and our school year will be a lot of fun!”

“You’re really in denial, aren’t you?” Byakuya asked.

“Is that what his name is?”

“Yeah, man! I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure! The Super High School Level Fortune Teller! Pay me some money, and I’ll be glad to read your fortune.”

“How is that even a talent?”

“Hey! My predictions always have at least one third of a chance of happening! That’s why...I’m at least 30% right!”

“Hiro, that’s three tenths. Not one third.” Aoi interrupted.

“Oh come on, don’t act like you know math when you’re just an athlete. That’s definitely one third!”

“Actually...she is right.” another girl interrupted. I recognized her right away. Chihiro Fujisaki.

“You’re Chihiro Fujisaki, aren’t you? The Super High School Level Programmer.”

“Wait a second...Sayaka said your name earlier. Makoto Naegi...have we met before? You seem familiar.” Chihiro said.

“No...I’m pretty sure we’ve never met. It is nice to meet you, by the way.” Makoto replied.

“Thank you. I’m looking forward to getting to know you, too.”

“Hey, you’re Sayaka Maizono, right?” another boy asked.

“Yes...that’s right. And your are?”

“Leon Kuwata. The Super High School Level Baseball Player. But I’m thinking about changing my style, trying something different. Maybe you could teach me how to sing?”

“I would love to. Makoto could use some singing lessons too.” Sayaka said. She playfully hit Makoto on the arm.

“That sounds like fun. You need to get Sakura to teach you how to punch, too.” Makoto said. Sayaka laughed.

“Oh, be quiet. You know I’m right.”

“You’re Makoto Naegi, right?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Great. I’m Leon Kuwata.”

“Is Leon your real first name, or is that like a stage name or something? I’ve always wondered that. Sorry if that sounds rude, but I’m curiois.” Makoto said.

“You’re not being rude, man. My mother’s American. That’s why I have such a foreign sounding name.” Leon explained.

“Okay, that makes sense.” Makoto replied.

“Well, while you two talk...I think I’ll go over there and talk to that girl. She’s the only one I haven’t talked to yet.” Sayaka said.

“I’ll go with you. I don’t think I’ve met her yet either.” Makoto said. They walked to the other side of the room. A girl with glasses was standing there, writing in a small journal.

“Hi...I’m Makoto Naegi, and this is Sayaka Maizono.”

“Toko Fukawa. Now, please, go away.” the girl said, not even looking up from her writing.

“You’re the Super High School Level Literary Girl, right? My sister Komaru loves your books. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you here.” Makoto said.

“You’re lying! You’re...you just want to kill me, don’t you!? That’s why there’s so much...dried blood everywhere! It almost made me faint! It...it took me ev-everything I had not to pass out!” Toko screamed.

“Toko, it’s okay...look, we’ll get out of this together alright?”

“Get away from me you freaks! Like I w-would ever trust y-you!”

“Makoto, let’s go talk to somebody else. I think there’s one more person we haven’t met.” Sayaka said.

“Okay.” Makoto said. He tried to remember which person they hadn’t talked to yet. By the time he remembered, Sayaka had already half-dragged him over to the last student.

“Hey. I’m Makoto Naegi.”

“Mondo Owada. Leader of the Crazy Diamonds. You’re the guy who got in based on luck, right?”

“Uh...yeah, you’re right.”

“Can you ride? If you can’t I’ll teach you.”

“No...but, that sounds like fun, I guess.” Makoto said.

“Great. That’s the first thing we’ll do when we bust out.” Mondo said.

“You care a lot about your gang, don’t you Mondo? I feel the same way about my idol group. I guess that means we have a lot in common, right?” Sayaka asked.

“Yeah. Nobody fucks with me or my gang. If they do, I’ll bash their heads in.”

“That’s a good quality to have in a friend.” Sayaka said. At that moment, the school’s speakers shut on. A creepy, oddly cheery voice came from it.

“Greetings, students! We are to have an assembly soon, detailing the rules and expectations for you at this school, to prepare you for your school life. Please meet in the gym right away!” the voice instructed. The speakers shut off.

“I guess we better get going then?” Makoto asked.

“May as well. Maybe they’ll tell us how to get out of here.” Mondo said. The students then began walking through the bloody halls in silence, heading for the gym.

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


The first thing the students noticed when they walked in the gym is that it was still bloody, but it wasn’t as bloody or as badly damaged up as the hallways. The second thing they noticed was there was a stage, and an anatomical model standing behind the stage’s podium, as if it was about to give a speech. Half of it was normal-looking, like a regular human, and the other side showed the guts and insides of the human body. The model looked directly at them and spoke.

“Good morning, class! I am this school’s headmaster! You shall address me as such. I expect you to only call me Headmaster and nothing else. Is that clear?”

The students were too shocked to speak. They just didn’t know how to react to this.

“And Ikusaba, get out from behind the curtain. I can’t believe that you honestly think you can attack me. If you try, I’ll have to punish you.”

“Mukuro!”

“Junko!” Mukura cried out, running onto the stage where she had hidden.

“Good. Now. Join the rest of them. If you do try to kill me, I have to warn you that I will self-destruct.”

“I don’t care.” Mukuro said, drawing a knife.

“Mukuro he’s not lying, don’t do it!” Junko cried out. Her desperation was the only thing that could stop Mukuro from getting violent when she wanted to, and they both knew it. Hearing this, Mukuro reluctantly put away her knife. She had to look after her little sister, after all. She walked down to join the other students.

“Good. Now, I will quickly run through the rules of this school life. All of your questions and concerns will be ignored until the end of the assembly, so please...shut your goddamn mouths. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, that’s right. Today is June 24th. Your School Life of Murder officially starts tomorrow, on June 25th. Today, these rules do not apply, but tomorrow, you will all have to abide by them. So pay attention.” the Headmaster said. After a short pause, he continued.

“Rule #1: Leaving the school is forbidden. 2: Nighttime is from 10 P.M to 6 A.M. Some areas will be off limits during night time. 3: Sleeping anywhere other than a dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and will be punished. 4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion. For now, the first 3 floors of this building are unlocked, so feel free to explore them. 5: Violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras. 6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "corrupted" will graduate, unless they are discovered. 7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students. 8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed. 9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed. 10: Lending your e-Handbook to another surviving student is strictly prohibited. 11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "killing game." 12: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited. 13: At least one person must die each day. Yes this means that at least one of you will die tomorrow. If a murder does not take place on a certain day, I will choose a random student to execute in the place of a murder victim. 14: You have a 7 day time limit. If a successful murder is not committed within that time, all of the surviving students except for a randomly chosen “winner” will be executed on the 7th day, which is July 2nd. This concludes our assembly.” the Headmaster spoke.

“No way!”

“He’s kidding, right?? Hahahahaha, the prank is over now! We’d like to start our real school life!”

“...he’s not joking.”

“Oh my god!”

“I’m scared...what are we going to do?”

“Now, before you start whining too much, please keep in mind that I’ve already assigned you dorms. And I cleaned them up for you, too! The rooms were actually a lot messier than the hallways are now, believe it or not! Now, your handbooks are here, on this table. Take them and go to bed.” the Headmaster said.

“Why?? Why are you doing this!?” Sayaka shouted.

“Listen here, idiot. My motives are complex. They’re so complicated that you could never possibly understand them. But, I’ll try my best to explain them. First of all, I love talent more than anything else. Talent decides who deserves to live and who deserves to die. The strong have a right to use, abuse, and kill the weak, untalented masses. Those ordinary people only exist to support the talented.  I want to prove which of you is the most talented, and to prove that my philosophy on talent is correct. There’s also another, more personal motive. I love pain. Physical, emotional, mental, it doesn’t matter. I just love causing distrust...pain...paranoia...despair. To myself and to other people. I get off on hurting them-physically, mentally, emotionally, psychologically, it doesn’t matter. I just  _ really _ enjoy it...building distrust, destroying friendships, ending lives...it’s such a beautiful thing. I can’t wait to watch you kill each other. You’ll put on one hell of a show for me. It’ll get me my kicks like nothing else ever did!”

“Oh my god we’re stuck with a mass murdering rapist evil psycho pedophile killer and we’re all gonna die horribly and oh my god-”

“Shut up, ugly.”

“Yes, M-master Byakuya.”

“Don’t call me Master. We’ve only just met.”

“You’re a monster!” Makoto shouted.

“I know I’m a monster. I enjoy being a monster. I just love eating people. It’s a lot of fun...you should try it sometime~maybe when you commit your murder, you can eat your victim to hide the evidence~after you have a little naughty fun with the body of course, hahahahaha!”

“Okay...don’t freak out, don’t freak out..everything will be okay...this is all just a prank.”

“You’re really in denial...:”

“Oh yeah, and one more thing-I have a spy that I’ve blackmailed into working among you. They’ll observe you even in times and situations when I can’t and will always report back to me. And they have a 2 day time limit instead of 7. So if they don’t kill someone by the end of the 2nd day...I’ll publicly execute them. Maybe I’ll use a lethal injection...an electric chair, zap zap! A lot of guns, bang bang! A shark tank...maybe make them slowly bleed to death...I wonder which will excite me more?” the Headmaster said. He laughed an evil laugh that made the students’ blood run cold as ice.

“You’re a sicko and a creep!”

“So are you teenagers. But nobody gets on your back about it. So keep quiet about me! We all have our issues! Now, please. Go to sleep as soon as you possibly can. Anyone who doesn’t leave the room now will be executed as well. I’ve already figured out how I’m going to do it too.” the Headmaster said. The students quickly left the gym.

“Hahahaha, I have them wrapped around my fingers. When I say jump, they’ll say how high. That’s wonderful...the  fact that I’m talented enough to have so many...wonderful, beautiful, talented students, all with the desire to obey me...it’s perfect. Just perfect.” the Headmaster said. Meanwhile, in the hall, Makoto and Sayaka were talking.

“Makoto...I’m so scared. I-I don’t know what to do.”

“Sayaka...no matter what happens, I promise we’ll stay together. I think if anyone could find a way out of this mess, it’s us. We’re the students of hope, after all.”

“Yeah...I think you’re right. Thank you, Makoto.”

“It’s no problem. Try and get some rest tonight, okay?”

“Yeah...I will. We’ll spend some time together tomorrow and try to come up with a plan. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Sayaka.” Makoto said. She waved a goodbye and went into her room. After she was gone, Kyoko approached him.

“Makoto...there’s something I want to talk to you about. Not now, but tomorrow. Could you please meet me in the cafeteria around 10:00 tomorrow morning?” Kyoko asked.

“Okay. Sure. I will if I can.”

“That’s good. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Kyoko said. She vanished into her own room, and Makoto went inside his shortly after. The rooms were surprisingly clean, and looked more like 5 star hotel rooms than high school dormitories. Makoto laid down on his bed.

He wondered what he should do tomorrow. He’d never kill anyone, of course. But other people would still do it. And even if they didn’t, Headmaster would still kill somebody. He also found himself wondering: what should he do tomorrow? He’ll probably have time to spend with 2 of his classmates at least. Should he see Sayaka and Kyoko, or someone else entirely? Or maybe just stay inside his room and do nothing? But the most damning question was this: regardless of who he spends time with...could he trust them? If he could trust them...should he?

  
END


	2. Chapter 2: June 25th: An Abnormal Day

Chapter 2: June 25th: An Abnormal Day

“Good morning, class! It is now 6:00 A.M. Please enjoy your day! Oh yeah, and something I forgot! I will provide your first motive in approximately three hours! I expect all of you to gather in the Computer Lab on the first floor at that time. Until then, goodbye.” the Headmaster announced. Just as before, the speakers cut off just as quickly as they were turned on. Makoto got out of bed. Although he still couldn’t quite believe what was happening, he was determined to find a way out of this school alive. Today, he would begin his search for the exit. After breakfast, that is. With that in mind, he headed straight for the cafeteria. He was almost there when he was interrupted.

“Makoto! Hey! Did you know the cafeteria has donuts!?” Aoi yelled. She ran over to Makoto.

“Oh, hi Aoi. Uh, no. I didn’t.”

“Oh yeah, and something else too! The Headmaster cleaned up the cafeteria! So we don’t have to look at that horror-movie stuff while we’re in there.”

“I wonder why he would do that…”

“What do you mean?”

“If he wants to kill us all except for one, and even gives us motives to do it, then why exactly does he want to make our time here comfortable for us? Doesn’t it make more sense that he would, like..set up traps or something?”

“Oh no...I hope not. I hope the motives don’t actually make someone get killed either. We should be careful though, just in case. Thanks for thinking of that.”

“You’re welcome I guess...do you want us to have breakfast?”

“Nah. I just ate. Let’s have some fun another time, alright? See you later!” Aoi said. She was gone before Makoto could say goodbye, so he entered the cafeteria. The only person in there was Mukuro, eating by herself. Makoto grabbed some food from the kitchen and reluctantly sat next to her.

“Hey there.” he said, smiling at her. She stared at him for a second, as if shocked he spoke to her.  
“Hello.”

“You mind if I sit here?”

“Why would you want to? I scare off most people.” Mukuro said. She was chewing on combat rations, which Makoto thought was hilarious. He didn’t laugh, but he wanted to.

“You don’t scare me any more than the others do. Besides, I have a question for you...if you don’t mind.”

“Okay...sure.”

“Why do you and Junko have different last names?”

“Do you really want that boring answer? Fine, I’ll tell you. She was named after someone else in our family, so that’s why she has a different last name. See? It’s boring and common. Just like she always says. She’s right about most things.”

“...you know, I didn’t think it would actually be something so boring and mundane. You seem pretty interesting to me, Mukuro.”

“You’re...interested in me? Why?”

“Well, I think you’d make a good ally. You also seem to be fairly reliable.”

“You’re actually serious. Fucking incredible.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know the Headmaster stored dozens of weapons in that warehouse? There’s some kinds that I don’t even recognize. Probably ones that are completely original...self-made. I’m a little curious about them...maybe I’ll test them on the Headmaster when we leave.”

“There’s some that you don’t recognize?”

“Yeah. I know a lot about weapons, but those ones are alien to me. Weapons, fighting, killing, being a bodyguard...I can do all that just fine. My battle instinct has been called superhuman, and I’ve never been seriously wounded in combat. Nothing worse than a papercut. The only problem is...I rely on instinct too much. I don’t think things ahead, and I’m awful at negotiating with people or devising effective strategies. That’s why my employer had him with me. My partner in combat.”

“Him?”

“I’ve talked too much. He’s like...the strategist and negotiator of my organization. The rest of us all fight and wage war, and he’s the one who thinks up our strategies and tries to prevent unnecessary conflicts. I think besides Junko, he’s the only person I can call family.”

“So...that’s interesting. I think if there’s anyone I love most, it’d probably be my little sister Komaru...”

“I don’t know why, but I feel like I can trust you, Makoto. You’re the herbivore type, you know? I feel like you wouldn’t hurt a fly. You’re probably the only person here who’s weak enough to be completely incapable of murder.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“Some people are like flies. I love crushing those kinds of people. That’s what I’m going to do to the Headmaster when we finally get out of here.”

“I’d pay money to see that, if I had any.”

“...now that we’re done with breakfast, could we spend some more time together?”

“Sure. I was going to investigate the third floor. See if maybe there was a way to the roof.”

“Makoto, that’s impossible. This school has five floors. Didn’t you do your research before you came here?”

“I can’t believe you did.”

“I didn’t. Junko told me that, actually. She always does her research. But yeah...there’s no way to the roof from floor three. There might not be a way to get there on the top floor. It could be sealed just like the entrance on this one.”

“I still want to have a look. So come with me, please?” Makoto asked. He threw away their plates.

“Alright.” Mukuro said. They left the cafeteria and went up the flights of stairs.

“This school looks just as bad as a Ragnarok...what the fuck happened here?” Mukuro asked. The school was progressively becoming more ruined and disturbing the higher they climbed-Makoto could tell, even she was shaken by seeing the destruction.

“Ragnarok?”

“Ragnarok is a code name reserved for the worst battles Fenrir have fought, in terms of casualties and property damage. This school would probably be classified as a Ragnarok scenario. I...I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything this disturbing.”

“Ragnarok is from Norse mythology, right? Like Fenrir, the wolf.”

“Yes, that’s right. Fenrir is the name of my organization.”

“Mukuro. If we can’t escape, I think we should at least look around some. Maybe see what this room is?” Makoto offered. He opened the door and they entered a small recreational room. Like the cafeteria, it was eerily clean.

“This Headmaster doesn’t make any sense to me. I don’t understand why he contradicts himself so much.” Mukuro said.

“He said something about him wanting to prove which of us were the most talented, right? Maybe he wants for all 16 of us to get out alive, to prove all of us are talented?”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“You just said the Mastermind didn’t make sense, too.”

“I guess you’re right.” Mukuro said. She walked around the room, examining it carefully, as if cautious of a deadly trap.

“There’s a pool table, a slot machine, a dartboard, and...oh, there’s some magazines. And, this locker here...it won’t open.”

“It’s probably just locked.”

“Hey, lucky boy. Let’s play some darts. I want to see how good you are.”

“I don’t think I stand a chance.”

“Please?”

“Okay...sure.” Makoto said. He threw a dart on the board.

“I’m a little surprised you actually managed to hit it.” Mukuro said. She threw a dart on the bullseye.

“You’re right, you don’t stand a chance. I’ve been throwing knives and other deadly objects since before I started school.” Mukuro said. Makoto threw a dart and hit the bullseye.

“I guess that proves luck is a talent after all.”

“My turn.” Mukuro said. Her second dart landed right next to his, barely in the center.

“Have you really been throwing knives since you were that small?”

“I’ve always had a fascination with the military. Junko and I were orphaned at a young age, so we had to live on the streets. When people tried to hurt us, I always fought them off. That’s how I got so good at fighting. She competed in beauty pageants and contests for a while, and I won a survival game tournament and started writing for military magazines...and eventually, we made a career out of it, and earned enough to buy our own house. We couldn’t legally own it, of course, but we had a butler living with us that Junko hired. He became a sort of father figure to her, I suppose, but I never liked him too much. He always fussed at me for breaking things or accidentally maiming people.”

“How do you accidentally maim someone?”

“It happens, okay? I don’t see why he always got on me about it. If someone stands that close to me when I’m practicing weapons training, they’re bound to get hurt. One thing I can say, though? All the people I’ve killed have been on purpose, so none of them actually died. That’s why he shouldn’t have gotten mad about it.” Mukuro explained. Makoto was speechless. He just threw his last dart.

“You know, you’re actually decent. I’m impressed. If you stopped being so fragile, you might make a good assassin.”

“Thank you, I guess...” Makoto said. Mukuro threw her last dart.

“I still won, but you were very close. If you had just gotten one more in the center, I think you would’ve won.” Mukuro told him.

“I’ll beat you next time.”

“You can say anything you want if it makes you feel better.”

“...we have about an hour left until the announcement. I guess I should go downstairs...I think I might want to look around the second floor.” Makoto said.

“I need some time alone anyway. You should find somebody else to spend time with.”

“Okay...well, see you later, Mukuro.” Makoto said. He left the room and started down the stairs. He chose a room and entered it. He was a little bit surprised to see a library in there, and a large one at that. Like the other rooms, it was nearly spotless. What surprised him even more was seeing Sakura sitting at a table within the room, reading a book. He came and sat across from her.

“Hello, Makoto.”

“Hey Sakura...wait a second. Are you reading one of Toko’s books?”

“What? You think just because I am a warrior, that means I cannot also be a woman?” Sakura asked him. Makoto couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed or angry, but he really hoped she was just embarrassed and not about to murder him in a fit of rage. Although he had to say, if he was going to be murdered, he’d rather it be by someone much stronger than him.

“No...it just surprised me a little that you and my little sister have the same taste in books. I just didn’t peg you for the romantic type.”

“...I’m really not the romantic type. Since I started high school, though...I’ve been curious. I’ve never had time to read a romance novel before, so I wanted to start now.”

“I’ve never been the romantic type either. I don’t have that kind of good luck.” Makoto said. Sakura laughed a little, but quickly stopped.

“You must think it is strange that I have something in common with your sister. I think it is strange but...something about you reminds me of him.”

“Who?”

“The one person I’ve never been able to defeat in combat...the person I care for most. It is strange, but something about you reminds me of him. I think you do have your own kind of strength...perhaps that is it. A strength of mind.”

“I...I really don’t know what to say to that.”

“When someone compliments you, you usually say thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“Is he your brother? Or your father, maybe?”

“He is the man I love. I thought that maybe if I read some of these books, I could be a better girlfriend to him.”

“I...you fight with your boyfriend? Physically? And he’s actually stronger than you?”

“Yes, that is what I said. Now I have a question for you, if you do not mind.”

“Ask away.”

“Have you ever been in a fight, Makoto?”

“Never.”

“I could never live a life like that. Although I am a defender of peace...fighting others is still within my blood. It has taken a long time for me to learn to control myself in such a manner.”

“Hey, Sakura? What’s your favorite type of martial arts?”

“Mixed Martial Arts, of course. I feel about martial arts the way you might feel about movies, or the way other women might feel about boys. I like a little bit of everything.” Sakura said, smiling a little.

“I know you can’t fight me, but maybe someone else could train with you. If you want a partner, that is.”

“I was hoping I could find someone to spar with here. If anyone here is able to, that is.”

“Mukuro is trained in hand to hand combat.”

“Perhaps we could train together…”

“You mean with her?”

“Yes, that is what I mean.”

“I’ve never been the fighting type. I’m a little too…”

“You are too passive. Some girls would probably refer to you as a herbivore type.”

“I guess you could say it like that, yeah.”

“Reading is not my strong point. I do not have a hard time reading, it is just that I do not read often.”

“I don’t read too much either. Mostly it’s popular comic books and manga…”

“I dislike any work of fiction that deals with martial arts. They are often wildly inaccurate, not to mention ridiculously, you know, superficial. They do not have any story or anything interesting beyond the cool explosions or the epic fight scenes. A true story should have substance beyond the surface.”

“...maybe if you weren’t a martial artist, you could be an author.”

“If I was not a martial artist, I have no idea what I would be.”

“Wait a second. What time is it?”

“Makoto, it is 8:50. Why does the time matter?” Sakura asked.

“The computer lab! The announcement!”

“We have to go!” Sakura said. She put her book down and ran out the door, with Makoto right behind her. They reached the Computer Lab and found the other students already gathered inside.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Makoto Naegi! You have a very bad habit of being late!” Taka yelled.

“...Kiyotaka, can you not yell at me like that?”

“All of you students be quiet! It is now time for your motivational video~enjoy!” the Headmaster said. He turned off the room’s lights and started a video, which was played on all of the computer screens. Makoto reluctantly watched. He saw the Headmaster on the screen, surrounded by several people and a few animals. When he realized what he was seeing, he almost fainted.

“I have taken the ones you love the most into my care. If a murder is successfully committed, than none of them will be harmed. However...if a murder is not committed, not only will one of you be executed...all of them will be killed as well! Now, let’s go over who’s who!”

“Komaru Naegi, younger sister of Makoto Naegi! Takaaki Ishimaru, father of Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Aloysius Pennyworth, butler of Byakuya Togami! Daiya Owada, older brother of Mondo Owada! Kanon Nakajima, cousin of Leon Kuwata! Mitsu Maizono, younger sister of Sayaka Maizono! Fuhito Kirigiri, grandfather of Kyoko Kirigiri! Yuuta Asahina, younger brother of Aoi Asahina! Kameko, pet stink bug of Toko Fukawa! Kenichirou, boyfriend of Sakura Ogami! Grand Bois Cheri Ludenburg, pet cat of Celestia Ludenburg! Yasuke Matsuda, childhood friend and boyfriend of Junko Enoshima! Chiyo Fujisaki, mother of Chihiro Fujisaki! Fujiko Yamada, younger sister of Hifumi Yamada! Hiroko Hagakure, mother of Yasuhiro Hagakure! And last of all, Ulrich Lowell, Mukuro Ikusaba’s beloved! If one of you doesn’t die today, all of them will die! Hahahahahahahaha!” the Headmaster said. The video shut off, leaving the students in stunned silence.

“Oh yeah, and I forgot one last thing. Murderers can have accomplices, and accomplices can escape the academy alongside the murderer. And to make things better...if the guilty party is caught, only one of them can be executed! Isn’t that great?” the Headmaster announced. As he finished speaking, the lights turned on, and he simply vanished.

“You mother fucker...you better not hurt Daiya!!”

“Mondo. There’s no point in getting angry. We should all try to stay calm and be rational.” Kyoko said.

“Be rational! How can you say that when our families are in danger!?” Sayaka shouted.

“I have a possible solution…” Celestia said. All eyes were on her.

“Why don’t we just let one person kill themselves? That way, we can keep the most people alive today.” Celestia said.

“ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!? YOU THINK SUICIDE IS THE ANSWER!?” Mondo shouted, grabbing Celeste. He quickly let go when he noticed Chihiro was crying.

“I’m sorry, Celeste. I’ve never hit a woman and I’m not going to start now. Please forgive me. Chihiro...don’t cry, okay?” Mondo said.

“M-my, my mother…”

“You need to learn to control your anger, pig.” Celestia said.

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Mondo said.

“I...I can’t take it anymore!! All of you, get away from me!” Sayaka said, pulling out a knife. The others backed away from her, but Makoto stepped closer.

“Sayaka...it’s okay. You don’t have to freak out, alright?”

“Get away from me!”

“Look, I said we’d get out of this together and I meant it. We’ll find a way out of this. Now please...give me the knife.” Makoto said, reaching for the knife.

“No...I can’t trust anyone! Not even you!” Sayaka screamed, running out of the room. Makoto chased after her, but he lost her quickly. How did she even run that fast?

“Where did she go?”

“Hey, Makoto...I could help you look for her.” someone said. Makoto turned around. Chihiro was at the end of the hallway.

“Would you really do that?”

“Y-yeah. I think if I had something to do, then maybe I could feel a little better. Just promise that you won’t kill me, okay?”

“I promise. Besides, we’re classmates, right? You can trust me.”

“I’ll check the dorms. You can go look on the second floor...we’ll meet in the cafeteria within an hour.”

“Okay Chihiro...see you then!” Makoto said, running up the stairs. No matter what happened next, he had to find her. He had to find Sayaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note  
> Hey everyone. This is DespairsLastReward here. I had a lot of things to say, so I needed to write this author’s note. First of all, thank you all for reading. I can’t believe how much support I’ve gotten already. Another thing I need to say is that I can’t promise a regularly updating schedule at this time, for a couple of reasons. First, my area’s been damaged by hurricane Matthew(mainly by falling trees) and my internet has been out and may be out for a while as a result of the hurricane, and second because I am behind on schoolwork and desperately need to catch up. What I can promise you all is that I will finish it, because I love this concept way too much to ever think about abandoning it.  
> My last topic is a clarification of how the voting process will work. Here are the rules to the voting process(which, like the Headmaster’s rules, could be subject to change):  
> 1\. Votes will only be counted for the first 48 hours after a chapter has been posted(This is so I can properly write the new chapter)  
> 2\. Votes will now be announced; you can't vote every single chapter(this is because during trial and murder investigations, Makoto won't have Free Time). There will be a prompt at the end of the chapters in which you can vote, probably saying something like Who should Makoto trust?  
> 3\. You can vote for multiple characters at once(with a limit of 4-no more than that), but you cannot vote two times, nor can you vote for the same character twice. For example, you can vote for Mukuro and Sakura in one comment, but you can’t vote for them in separate comments or vote twice for either one.  
> 4\. If there is a tie between votes, I'll decide which character I want to write a scene with most.  
> And that’s all, folks! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!


	3. Chapter 3: Someone Had To Die

Chapter 3: Someone Had To Die

 

    Makoto waited for much longer than an hour, but Chihiro never showed up. When about an hour and a half had passed, Kyoko came into the cafeteria.

    “Makoto! We found Sayaka!” Kyoko said. Makoto got up.

    “Where is she?”

    “We found her about five minutes ago. She was in her room...I ran into Leon on the way here, and he told me. About ten minutes ago, I went to the entrance to search for her, and I noticed it...I need you to come with me!” Kyoko said. Makoto followed her out of the cafeteria and to the front of the building, where the counter was. It had dropped to 15.

    “W-What...does that mean someone died!?”

    “I believe that this is the Headmaster’s way of announcing a murder...nobody knows of this except for the two of us, of course. You were the first person I wanted to see it.” Kyoko said.

    “The murderer and whoever else was involved would know too. So would the people who found the body.” Makoto said.

    “That may be true...anyway, we should search for the scene of the crime.” Kyoko said.

    “Wait. What was the thing you wanted to tell me yesterday, around this time?”

    “I almost forgot. There’s something strange about the warehouse in the basement. Something that’s so obvious that the others probably overlooked it...but I feel like it’s important. I wanted to show it to you.” Kyoko told him.

    “Why don’t we go there now?” Makoto asked.

    “I suppose we could. It’s as good a place to start the investigation as any.” Kyoko said. She led Makoto down to the warehouse.

    “Do you see what I’m talking about, Makoto?”

    “No...no I don’t.”

    “Look behind those boxes, in the middle of the wall on the left side of us.” Kyoko said. Makoto looked. Upon closer inspection, there appeared to be a door behind the boxes.

    “Do you know what’s behind it?” Makoto asked.

    “It’s locked, unfortunately. My guess is that it requires a student handbook to open it, and none of ours will work on it.”

    “Have you tried using your handbook?”

    “No. There’s no point in trying it. I know it won’t work. We probably need the Headmaster’s handbook, or maybe a teacher’s old one, assuming they still exist and we could find them.” Kyoko said.

    “There’s something else strange here too. Doesn’t it look like one of these boxes are open?”

    “You’re right, Makoto. This wasn’t open yesterday.” Kyoko said. Looking inside the opened cardboard box, they saw several pistols, with a few clips and loose bullets inside as well.

    “Looks like someone took one of these as a weapon.” Makoto said.

    “Why would you say that?”

    “Does it make any sense to open a box filled with deadly weapons and not take one for yourself?”

    “Maybe. But we shouldn’t automatically assume that. You know, Makoto, maybe you could be a police officer. You’ve got a nice eye for detail.” Kyoko said.

    “I think that’d be more like you.”

    “Maybe that was my talent…”

    “You sound like you’re not sure.”

    “I actually don’t remember it. Or anything else about this academy, for that matter.”

    “I...that sounds really suspicious.”

    “I don’t blame you for suspecting me of being the spy. Perhaps I am, and I either don’t know it or don’t remember…”

    “...let’s just go somewhere else, okay?”

    “You’re right. We need to find the crime scene.” Kyoko said. They returned to the first floor. It wasn’t long before they reached the scene of the crime. All of the other students were gathered outside Makoto’s room.

    “You fucking bastard! How could you kill her!?” Mondo shouted. He moved to attack Makoto, only stopped by Kyoko stepping in the way.

    “W-we all know you did it! How else could she have died in your room!?” Toko screamed.

    “Who was the victim?” Kyoko asked calmly.

    “Chihiro Fujisaki.” Sakura said. Makoto was too shocked to speak. Chihiro didn’t meet him because she died? In his room, of all places? But...why would anyone want to kill Chihiro? She’d never hurt a fly. More importantly, why would anyone frame him for it? And how did they get inside his locked room?

    “The room was locked...only you had a key. That means you must be the killer.” Byakuya said.

    “I don’t think Makoto did it. He’s the kind of weakling that’s completely incapable of murder!”

    “I also think he didn’t do it...but sis, you really could’ve said that better.”

    “Sorry Junko…”

    “Alright...would you all be quiet for a minute? I have something important to say.” Kyoko said. She stepped inside the room, with Makoto close behind her. Chihiro was slumped against the wall with two bullet holes in her chest. Her head was bleeding as well, as if she was hit with something small but heavy. Blood covered her school uniform and the wall behind her.

    “I suppose you were right about someone taking a weapon from the open box...Mukuro, could you identify what kind of gun this was?” Kyoko asked. Mukuro walked over to look.

    “I’d have to get a look at the bullet, but they look like a regular pistol. Nothing a soldier like me would use...that’s probably something more like a civilian would have.” Mukuro replied.

    “Thank you for that information. Now, everyone, this is where you need to pay attention. I’m about to give you a short lecture on locked room mysteries, so you better fucking listen.” Kyoko said. Makoto was shocked that she lost her cool for a second, showing the slightest hint of anger. She must be more upset by this than she was putting on.

    “There are many types of locked room mysteries. How it usually happens in real life is that the victim is wounded while they’re outside and locks themselves in the room to escape their killer, dying of their injuries shortly afterward. Due to the nature of Chihiro’s injuries, this is probably impossible. The second most common solution is that the room is locked after the murder was committed, which seems most plausible. However, keep in mind that this doesn’t necessarily indicate that Makoto is the culprit. There may be more evidence elsewhere. The third variation is that the killer locks themselves in the room with the body and hides themselves, only coming out when people discover the body. This is incredibly unlikely, but technically possible. Other solutions include secret passages, accidental deaths that appear to be murders, a deadly trap being set, simple suicide, the room never being actually locked and only appearing that way. The traps and suicide solutions can also be ruled out due to the nature of Chihiro’s wounds, and the secret passage idea is just plain stupid, and could definitely never happen in a room like this. The accidental death and the room being unlocked the whole time could be true in this case, but I don’t believe that’s what happened.” Kyoko said.

    “Mondo, Sakura, could you please guard the crime scene while the rest of us investigate? It’d be awful of someone disposed of the evidence.” Junko suggested.

    “Sure, I can do that.” Mondo said.

    “I would be glad too. I’m not one for investigating, but I can be a guard.” Sakura said.

    “Very well then...I’ll go look at the warehouse, since you mentioned it. You may accompany me if you wish.” Byakuya said, leaving.

    “Wait for me!” Toko shouted, running after him.

    “I think I shall look around the trash disposal room, to see if anyone has disposed of evidence. Hifumi, could you please come with me? I need you to open the gate.” Celeste said.

    “Y-yes, of course.” Hifumi replied. They both left. Most of the others left as well, heading off in their own directions, until only Makoto, Kyoko, Junko and Mukuro, Sayaka, Mondo, and Sakura remained.

    “Can we investigate this room?” Kyoko asked.

    “Sure. Just act like I’m not even here. I’ll go in the bathroom.” Mondo said.

    “I won’t say a word. Please, find out who did this.” Sakura said.

    “We will.” Kyoko said.

    “Makoto...I know you didn’t do it. You couldn’t have.” Sayaka said.

    “T-thanks, I guess.” Makoto said. He wanted to trust Sayaka, but he had his doubts. She had pulled a knife on the others only hours earlier. What if she was the killer?

    “...I don’t believe that you did it either. It would be too simple. If you wanted to kill someone, why do it in your own room? Besides, the lock has obviously been tampered with.” Junko said.

    “What did you say?” Makoto asked.

    “Makoto, someone picked your lock. Look outside.” Kyoko said. Makoto walked outside the room. There was a paperclip on the ground, just below the doorknob. It looked as if it had been used to pick the lock.

    “Who here would even know how to pick a lock using a paperclip?” Sayaka asked.

    “That’s probably not the only thing they used.” Junko said.

    “You mean, maybe they used some kind of tool?” Makoto asked.

    “Mukuro, check the desk.”

    “Yes, Junko.” Mukuro said. She opened the desk drawer.

    “There’s an unopened tool kit, a used hair roller, and a pistol that’s probably the murder weapon in here.” Mukuro announced.

    “Alright! Great work, sis!”

    “So that’s why it’s so unnaturally clean in here. Someone used the roller to remove any trace that they were here...probably the killer. I know boys never keep their rooms this clean.” Kyoko said.

    “I’m glad you don’t think I was the killer.”

    “If you were the killer, you wouldn’t have needed to use the roller. It would just be a waste of time and if anything it would make you look more suspicious. Your own hair should be within your own room, after all.” Kyoko said.

    “This gun was definitely the murder weapon.” Mukuro and Junko said in unison.

    “Oh, do twins do that a lot?” Sayaka teased.

    “Shut up.”

    “Bite me.”

    “You both are a lot of fun to be around. Hey, Makoto, what’s this in the trashcan?” Sayaka asked. Several shards of glass were inside, like something had shattered and then been thrown away.

    “That’s not mine. I don’t know where it came from.”

    “Maybe Chihiro left it in there? Or the killer, maybe…you know, it might be one of those snowglobes.” Sayaka said.

    “...everyone, there’s two things you need to know.” Kyoko said. She pulled something out of Chihiro’s pockets.

    “The killer wrote a note to Chihiro?” Junko asked.

    “Yes.”

    “Then read it.”

    “Chihiro, please meet me in my room as soon as you can. That’s all it says. One more thing...it’s written in very neat, feminine handwriting. I can’t imagine Makoto ever writing this.” Kyoko said.

    “What’s the other thing?” Makoto asked. His doubts were growing even stronger.

    “Chihiro is a boy.” Kyoko replied.

    “Wait. What?”.

    “No way.”

    “Impossible!”

    “Check him yourself. I suspected him earlier, but I wasn’t sure.” Kyoko said.

    “Do you think maybe that has anything to do with this crime?” Makoto asked.

    “No. I’m almost certain that it’s completely irrelevant. I think Chihiro was chosen as the victim because the killer thought he’d be an easy target.” Kyoko said.

    “Do you really think all of the clues are going to be in this room? We should check some other places. Mukuro, why don’t you go down to the warehouse with Makoto and examine that...whatever it was.” Junko said.

    “Okay. We’ll be back soon.” Makoto said. He and Mukuro began walking to the warehouse.

    “There’s somewhere else we need to check first. Junko told me about it.” Mukuro said.

    “Where?”

    “The laundry room.”

    “You’re serious?”

    “Yes. She told me that something was suspicious there.” Mukuro said. They walked into the laundry room. Mukuro picked up a magazine with Junko’s face on it.

    “There’s something in one of these washing machines.” Makoto said. It was barely noticeable, but there was a green jacket inside.

    “That’s probably what she noticed. Unless she just wanted me to look at that magazine…”

    “Wait a second. There’s a little bit of blood on it.” Makoto said. He showed it to Mukuro.

    “The killer must have washed it. Either that, or it’s Chihiro’s.”

    “This jacket is probably too big for her, Mukuro. Besides, there’d be more blood if it was Chihiro’s.”

    “The murderer must have washed it because they couldn’t get inside the trash disposal room.”

    “Yeah...now, we should head downstairs. We don’t have that much time.” Makoto said. He threw the jacket back into the washing machine.

    “Makoto, the warehouse is that place we all met in yesterday, right?” Mukuro asked.

    “Yeah. Come on, I’ll show you where it is.” Makoto asked.

    “Lead the way.” Mukuro said. Makoto led her into the warehouse and showed her the box he and Kyoko found earlier.

    “These are the same kind of gun, right?”

    “Yeah. Give me one.”

    “Okay…” Makoto said. He handed her a gun.

    “I think this is what caused Chihiro’s head wound. He was pistol whipped. It’s not what killed him, but it might be important.” Mukuro said. A bell began to ring throughout the school.

    “Does that mean it’s time for the class trial?” Makoto asked.

    “Probably. Do you know where we’re supposed to go?” Mukuro asked.

    “I think so. Follow me,” Makoto said, running up the stairs. The room with the big red door is where they needed to go. When they got inside, the others were waiting.

    “Makoto Naegi, you must-”

    “Taka, could you shut your mouth?”

    “...okay.”

    “Everyone’s here, right? Let’s get going.” Junko said. She pressed the button to call the elevator.

    “Makoto...we’ll prove you didn’t do it,” Sayaka said, stepping onto the elevator. Makoto was right behind her. When everyone was on, the elevator began its slow descent into the lower floor.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

    “Alright everyone, let’s begin the class trial! Now, here’s a simple explanation of the rules. You must debate among yourselves until you arrive to a general consensus and make a majority vote! If you’re right, the guilty party is punished! If you’re wrong, the innocents will die instead! Now hurry up and get started!” the Headmaster announced.

    “Alright...first off, we should start with the very basics. I’d like to let everyone know Chihiro was shot, and had a head wound.” Kyoko said.

    “Wait, how do we know the bullets killed her and not her head wound?” Hifumi asked.

    “The head wound was bad enough to knock him out, but probably not to kill him.” Kyoko announced.

    “Him?” Celestia asked.

    “Oh, yeah. Chihiro Fujisaki is a boy.” Junko said.

    “That’s...he was a male crossdresser!?”

    “That’s unthinkable!”

    “...I thought a dude was cute?”

    “That’s just crazy!”

    “That’s got to be important, right!? Maybe Chihiro was murdered because the killer hated crossdressers! Makoto, is that why you did it!? Answer me!” Toko shouted.

    “I didn’t do it.”

    “Like hell you didn’t!”

    “Close your mouth and don’t open it until this trial is done.” Byakuya ordered.

    “Y-yes master Byakuya.”

    “I told you not to call me that.”

    “That’s impossible. There’s no way the killer would have known Chihiro was a boy! That’s how we know it wasn’t important.” Leon said.

    “Wow. I’m impressed you could figure that out, shit for brains.”

    “Maybe I should change to the Super High School Level Detective instead of a Musician.”

    “Okay, so here’s the big question: what caused the wound on that dude’s head?” Mondo asked.

    “He was pistol whipped.”

    “You sure he wasn’t hit with a hammer or a baseball bat?”

    “I know what pistol whipping looks like.”

    “Wait, so the killer beat Chihiro and then shot him? That’s just way too cruel!” Yasuhiro said.

    “Maybe there was a struggle. Chihiro could’ve tried to take the gun away, and the killer had to hit Chihiro to stop him.” Sayaka suggested.

    “Wait! If Makoto wasn’t the killer, then how did the killer get in?” Taka asked.

    “The lock was picked.” Junko replied.

    “Okay, so who here knows how to pick a lock?” Taka asked.

    “Did you actually think the killer would answer that?”

    “Not really.”

    “Come to think of it, the struggle explains the thing in the trash too. Maybe the glass was something that got damaged in the struggle...or Chihiro used it to fight back.” Makoto said.

    “What was in the trash?” Aoi asked.

    “A lot of glass. It looked like it might have been a snow globe, or something like that.” Sayaka said.

    “Makoto, where’d you even get one of those? From the school store’s weird machine?”

    “It wasn’t mine.” Makoto said.

    “It was probably the killer’s. Speaking of the killer...I think I have a way to prove who did it.” Kyoko said, pulling out a small notebook.

    “What’s that for?”

    “Everyone, please write the words ‘my room’.” Kyoko asked. She wrote it first, and then passed it to Mondo.

    “So...we just keep passing it to the left until everyone’s done it?”

    “Yes, that’s correct.” Kyoko replied. When everyone was done, she looked at the list.

    “Yasuhiro Hagakure. You’re the culprit.” Kyoko said, pointing her finger at him.

    “W-what!? There’s no way you think it’s me and not Makoto!” Hiro shouted.

    “The glass in the trashcan! It wasn’t a snow globe, it was a crystal ball!” Sayaka said.

    “Yasuhiro, why aren’t you wearing your jacket?” Junko asked.

    “It got dirty and I had to wash it.” Yasuhiro replied.

    “Dirty with Chihiro’s blood.”

    “Just admit it.”

    “Y-yeah, okay! I did it, are you happy! I picked Chihiro because he was an easy target. He was way too weak and way too trusting. So I killed him because he was easiest to kill.” Hiro said. His eyes were as cold as ice.

    “Lack of empathy is a required skill when you’re a con artist who makes his living off of regularly scamming people.” Celeste said.

    “You’re one to talk, bitch! You do the same thing! B-besides, my powers are real!” Hiro said.

    “No, I do not. I am nothing like you. Unlike swine such as yourself, I hold myself to a high moral standard. I always try my best to warn people before I take their life’s savings.” Celeste said.

    “I-I had to do it, I couldn’t let my mom die!! Y-You all would’ve done the same thing! Please, don’t kill me!” Hiro shouted.

    “Chihiro’s mom was in danger too! So shut up! Headmaster, we’re ready for the vote.” Junko said.

    “Alright. All of you, please make your votes.” the Headmaster said. When the voting was done, he stood up.

    “Hahahahaha! The guilty party is the majority vote! Now, everyone, prepare to be amazed! I’ve prepared a very special punishment for Yasuhiro Hagakure...it’s PUNISHMENT TIME!!!” the Headmaster shouted.

    “N-no, please!”

“Now everyone...who here is familiar with the Monty Hall Problem?” the Headmaster asked.

    “I could explain it, if you’d like.” Celeste offered.

    “Do it.”

    “You’re on a game show, and there’s three doors. Behind one door is a prize, and the others have something you don’t want. Bad prizes. You pick a door, and the game show host gives you a chance to change your answer. The problem is if you should change the answer or not.” Celeste explained.

    “That’s right! And that will be the topic of this school lesson! Now, it’s punishment time everybody!”

    “Please spare me!!”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


**Quiz Time! I Heard He Was 30% Right!**

 

“Hello, my dear students! For now, I’m not just your Headmaster, I’m your game show host! Yasuhiro Hagakure, there are three doors. Use your powers as an oracle to discover which one is the exit! If you guess wrong, you’ll be executed!” the Headmaster announced.

    “I-I-I pick the middle door!”

    “Are you sure you don’t want to change your answer!?”

    “Actually...yeah, I’ll choose the door on the right!”

    “Open the door, young man!”

    “Oh-okay…” Hiro said. A secret passage was behind it.

    “Hahahahaha! I got the right one!” Hiro said, running down the path. A spear shot from the wall and impaled him through the chests. More spears, and guns fired on him, and lastly his head was cut off by another trap. The Headmaster flipped a switch, deactivating the traps, and picked his head up.

    “Hahahahahahaha! I’m going to have a lot of fun with this cool new severed head! Thank you all so much for giving it to me!”

    “You’re a monster!”

    “W-what just happened!?”

    “You know what’s the really sad thing? He got it right the first time.” the Headmaster said, locking the middle door.

    “Wait...so that’s an exit!?”

    “Yeah. But now that you know it’s there I’m going to have to destroy it. Too bad, so sad!” the Headmaster said.

    “Oh yeah, and one more thing...the fourth floor has been unlocked. And it’s suppertime too. So you should all go eat dinner and then go to bed like the good little kids you are! I’ll be here tomorrow for the next trial. Same time, same place, same channel! So you better keep watching!” the Headmaster said. Within seconds, he was gone and the students were left alone.

    “That’s...what the fuck just happened.”

    “I...I can’t believe it.”

    “Makoto...let’s go back, okay?” Sayaka said.

    “Okay…” Makoto said.

    “You know. I’m glad he died. Not because I wanted him to die. But just because I didn’t want anything to happen to my little sister.” Sayaka said.

    "That's really harsh, Sayaka."

    "I know...and I'm sorry, but it's how I feel. Someone had to die. I'm just glad it wasn't you or her." Sayaka said.

    “Do you think he’ll let them go? Our hostages?” Makoto asked.

    “No. He’ll let them live. But I don’t think they’ll go free. They’re trapped...just like we are.” Sayaka said. The elevator began its ascent. Makoto knew his body was moving up with it, but his soul felt as if it was falling down, down into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you all think of this chapter? Please, tell me some more. Were you surprised? I hope were. I surprised myself a little bit when I was writing it. My only comment is that I loved how I wrote Junko and Mukuro in this chapter. I'm a twin, so I've always liked them both as characters.
> 
> By the way, this is going to be the next vote. Chapter 4 will consist of the next Free Time events. So make sure to leave a vote!


End file.
